Watching The Sunset With You
by Krispina The Derp
Summary: Knuckles guardian of the master emerald is in for a suprise when Rouge the bat comes to watch the sunset on Angel island with him! A Knouge oneshot. Couples involving Knuckles X Rouge
Emerald coast, the best place to relax, Sonic the hedgehog step out onto the soft burning sand, he was wearing sandals as he adjusted his swimming shorts, behind him was a female lavender cat, she looked pretty embarrassed in her yellow bikini.

" You look great" Sonic called to her getting her attention. The cat blushed at his comment.

" I know but..." she look to the ground " i'm the princess of the were beings I..i should be on the look out not waiting my time at the beach with..."

Sonic pulled her into a hug.

" don't worry" he told her " we'll catch them just relax for a bit" he looked into her golden eyes " relax with me".

Sonic and Blaze were slowly drawing to each other and then they shared a kiss on that beach.

/ / / / / / /

Knuckles the Echidna stood before the Master emeralds, day in and day out he spent his life in that spot , as the guardian it is he duty to protect the master emerald.

But strange events have prevented the Echidna from his duty, and one of them is lurking in the area.

She dashed from the tree to the bush, taking peeks at the the prize, confident smirk she makes her appearance.

" Hi" she speaks in a very seductive tone. Knuckles tenses up as he saw his opponent approach him.

" Not now bat girl!" Knuckles spat. The bat name Rouge pretend to have her feelings hurt " why Knuckie is that how you treat any girl who comes to say hello?" she questioned him.

" Not just any girl" Knuckles replied " just a dirty jewel thief!" he accused.

" I never" Rouge told him, she looked to the sky, the sun was slowly setting " I was just wondering if you would watch the sunset with me?".

Knuckles lowed his guard, this can't be right, Rouge wants to watch the sun set with him?

" Ok" he agreed as he faced the sun setting, Rouge smiled as she came closer to him. The two stood in silence as the sun made it way down. The bat looked over to him, she was entrance by the way the sun reflected off his purple eyes, it made them shine like jewels.

She reached out taking his hand into her, The Echidna blushed but didn't move Rouge giggled as she placed her other hand on his chest.

Insted of pulling away or pushing her away he slowly found himself wrapping his arm around her.

The last bit of Sun light was just moments of being gone, the two turn facing each other, turquoise eyes looking into purples ones, the Echidna and bat leaned in and shared a kiss as the light was snuffed out and the stars started to come out.

/ / / / /

Amy stood in the hall watching, A blue hedgehog ad his arms wrap around a female chipmunk. Sonic The hedgehog, the most popular boy in school was dating the popular girl Sally.

This hurt Amy, She was sweet, she was kind but insted of being noticed she was ignored, and now seeing them together she ran off crying. unaware she dropped a letter, The blue hedgehog notice and picked up the letter.

...

" It's not fair!" Amy cried, she was outside of the school crying under a tree " Why can't I have love? I don't ask for much..."

" Amy" a male's voice called getting her attention, The pink hedgehog didn't move, she recognized his voice and it made her heart flutter.

" I..I read your letter" he spoke " I have to say I'm... I'm moved" he admitted " I've never known you felt this way about me".

Amy sighed " I..I'm sorry" she spoke " I understand if I'm creepy but that's how I feel" she slowly turned around to face the one that was speaking to her " each day my heart would beat when seeing you, I was to scared to approach you for I'm an embarrassment"

" I don't think you're an embarrassment" the male spoke " I think your a wonderful kind person" he rubbed his arm " if anything I would be the one embarrassing you".

The pink hedgehog blushed, she looked into the yellow eyes of Silver the hedgehog, Silver steped closer to her.

" I..I love you Amy" he told her.

" I..I love you to Silver" she replied as the two hedgehog shared a kiss under that tree.

/ / / /

" Ladies!..." A dark furred hedgehog with Black stripes purred. before him was a dark grey hedgehog with bright green eyes, next to him was a brunette hedgehog with amber eyes.

" ooh Shadow" the two females cooed. Shadow the hedgehog approached him and put his arms around the two.

" So glad you came" he said in a very seductive voice, he watched as the two female were slowly melting by his charm

 _Rouge's lessons sured paid off._

He lead the females to a king size bed " shall we begin?" he asked as he kicked the bedroom door close!

Shadow the hedgehog, Seleena Viridi Luna and Glory the hedgehog had a wonderful thresome!

 **END!**

* * *

 **... APRIL FOOLS!**


End file.
